


In The Years

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, characters and tags will come in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: After three years Ahsoka and Maul meet again, but it goes nothing like she expected it to.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. We Meet Again

She vowed the next time she saw the Zabrak she would go in for the kill, for his neck and if that didn’t work - well there was always more then one way to kill someone, especially with a lightsaber. Every time he popped into her head she would tell herself again and again that she would make him pay for his actions back on the cruiser, back when Sidious rose to power, back when everything she knew had gone.

But now all those thoughts of hatred and vengeance were...numb, they were still there but they didn’t fuel her like they used to, they didn’t feel true and they slowly faded away. Ahsoka didn’t know why, but perhaps it was the element of surprise to find him on a planet not really suited for his character that made her thoughts this way.

“What a surprise it is to see you Lady Tano,” His voice is smooth as it was back then, just a little more deeper by the three years that have passed. “Here of all places.”

“I could say the same thing.” It wasn’t quite the snip she used back before, it was faded but still lingered. “I never expected to see the Darth Maul on a desert planet of all places.”

There was a look of amusement across his face, she had never seen that expression on him before, only a laugh when he praised his former master of using the clones against the Jedi, she was angry at him then but now - well now she doesn’t know how to feel, especially around him. “Only for a pit stop.” 

“All the way out here?”

He gave a slight shrug. “Can’t one enjoy the scenery?”

“You can when there is scenery.” She said and kicked the sand at her feet. “There’s hardly one here.”

His eyes lidded slightly as he looked at her, taking in her figure. “I disagree.”

She should be angry at him for looking at her in such a way and give a swift punch to his face like she does to all the others, but for some reason she doesn’t get the same feeling with Maul. When his eyes roamed over she felt...pride in it, smug and teaseful - she doesn’t think Maul was one to take interest in female bodies or have such desires, but the way he looked at her could prove her wrong.

She wanted to test it out.

“Well I’m sure the one your seeing is better then the one I’ve got.”

His amusement grew as the corner of his lips tugged, showing a fang which was now white instead of the yellow she saw back on Mandalore. “Oh believe me, it is.” 

She did believe him.

The corners of her lips tugged, never in her life did she think that she would be flirting with Maul of all people, especially given their last encounter. But here she was, doing just that - though to be fair he did start it.

“I’m intrigued to know why you are here Lady Tano.” He said with his hands behind his back, aka his classical stance she called it in her head. “Especially given your...status.”

“You mean being an ex-Jedi and a survivor of Order 66?” She teased. “It’s been like that since three years ago so I can manage. The reason why I’m here is, well,” She lets a fang show. “None of your business.”

Both his fangs show in his grin, he’s entirely different then when she first met him, and Ahsoka finds herself liking it. “I see.” He shifted on his feet and brought his arms to his sides. He opened his mouth to say something but a loud rumble in the sky stopped him and gained both of their attention. 

Ahsoka only then just noticed the dark clouds forming above up, and with the thunder already there, it wouldn’t be long till it rained, and they were far from any population. Plus she didn’t have anything to wear to hide herself from the rain - so all in all she was in a bad position.

“It seems like our little reunion has brought some misfortune.” 

“If that’s a joke then it’s very bad.”

He only cocked an eyebrow in amusement before looking away, into the tall rocks and mountains not far from them. “Our best shot of shelter is through there, there should be a cave where we can stay until the storm passes.”

“Alright.” Ahsoka nodded, what he said was true after all and there were no indications that he would hurt her, so she would follow him. “Let’s get going before we get caught in it.”

They managed to find a cave before the rain finally let loose, it was long so they went to the end where the wind and rain hit them less. However it came at a price of warmth, and with the nature of the planet they were on, it would be almost impossible to find wood to make a fire - especially in this weather.

Ahsoka sat on the ground with her back to the entrance of the cave, it wasn’t her first time doing something like this but she was always a little more prepared, having at least a cloak with her to use as a cover or wrap herself in it. She underestimated this planet and only saw it’s warm and desert nature to always be hot.

There was a sudden drop of clothing on her shoulders that made her jump, she looked down to see it was a long piece of black fabric, and when she held it to keep it from falling he found that it was rather soft. Maul came to sit to her side, a couple of inches away and his body turned to her, she then noticed that the clothing around her was his robe and now he wore the tunic and pants she had last seen him in.

She would have thanked him if she wasn’t thinking of anything else. “Aren’t you going to be cold?”

“I’ll be fine.” He answered. “You need it more. My body is covered more then yours.”

Her eyes instantly went to the parting of his tunic at his chest where it teased a bit of his skin, showing her a pattern that much looked like an upside down heart. “Uh-huh.”

Maul noticed her eyes on him and the corner of his lips tugged once again. “Enjoying the view?”

Ahsoka scoffed as she rolled her eyes playfully. “As if.” 

He gave a chuckle and she looked back on the ground beneath her, the air around them was comfortable which she didn’t imagine it would be. She imagined the opposite, and the two of them wouldn’t be sitting near each other with her robe on her to keep her arm; they would have their lightsabers out and clash against each other, probably fighting to the death. 

Ahsoka was ready to do so as soon as she saw the Zabrak and she expected him to do the same, but instead he just stood there, hands behind his back and was...calm. She didn’t understand why he was like that, she wanted to know why he didn’t attack like she was so sure he would.

So she looked at him again and asked. “Why didn’t you attack me when you saw me? With how our last meeting was, I was sure you would have done.”

The aura around him had changed, he shifted on the ground where his eyes looked. “And get rid of the only person in the galaxy who is the same as me? I think not.”

His words confused her, the same? He was a former Sith and she was a former Jedi, sworn enemies against each other, one didn’t need to know the other - as long as they knew that they came from different Orders, the battle instantly came to them.

But the more she thought the more she found truth to his words, both were outcast by their Order and left without anything, Sidious had abandoned him and Anakin...she tried to keep herself from not thinking about her former master, her brother. 

Ahsoka hummed, seeing his point. “I guess your right about that.”

“May I ask you the same? Or is that none of my business as well.” 

Ahsoka gave a small huffed laugh. “You can.” She looked back down at the ground, her fingers brushed against each other. “To be honest I had thought about killing you the next time I saw you, I let my anger take over me a bit at the thought. But over time that anger faded away and so did the thoughts of killing you. I guess it’s because you were right about everything, and if I didn’t let my attachment to Anakin get in the way, then none of this wouldn’t have happened.”

She didn’t realise her body had started to shake slightly, she didn’t notice Maul had moved closer until she felt his hand on her shoulder, making her body stop immediately. She looked up at him and was surprised to see his soft gaze at her, she had never seen that look on him and it made her feel warm, with butterflies in her stomach.

“You blame yourself when you shouldn’t.” He spoke to her with such confidence in his words. 

She raised a brow at him, not understanding. “Why not? I’m right aren’t I? If I took your hand when we could have destroyed Sidious like you said.”

“And what about what you said? Of me taking his place?”

“It would be far better then what the galaxy is in right now.”

He raised a brow at her. “Do you believe that?”

Ahsoka was silent for a moment, thinking before she asked. “What would you have done if that happened? If you came to rule the galaxy after Sidious’s death. Be honest with me like you were then.” 

Maul bit his lip as he looked away from her, he removed his hand from his shoulder and Ahsoka found herself missing the warmth and comfort it bought her. “If we succeeded in killing Sidious then yes, I would have taken over his place if I could. I would not have ruled like him though, I have been under his control before and...I wouldn’t want that on anyone else.”

It was Ahsoka’s turn to bite her lips as she listened to Maul, taking in every word. “What would you have done with Obi-Wan and Anakin? Would you have killed them?” 

He looked back at her, staring into her eyes which would have made her breath hitched if he didn’t speak. “No, I would not have killed them. I never wanted to kill Kenobi, only to make him feel my pain. With Sidious gone then Skywalker wouldn’t become his apprentice, he wouldn’t become what he is today.”

“Would you have made him your apprentice?”

Maul chuckled, finding her words amusing. “No, No I wouldn’t. I told you back then that he had been groomed for his current role and I saw every time Sidious worked his charms. I would have left Skywalker be and live his life...he had suffered too much.”

It was so strange hearing Maul speak like this about her former master, given last time that he wanted to kill him. It made her relieved that Maul wouldn’t have killed him, and Obi-Wan but what he said about sharing his pain, she assumed that her grand master would be tortured by the Zabrak next to her. 

That only left her. “What would you have done with me?” He offered her hand to her and if she took it, if they defeated Sidious, then what would he have done to her next? If he wouldn’t kill Anakin and Obi-Wan then surely he would have given her the same fate.

His eye lids lowered once again, his yellow eyes twinkled with something she couldn’t pinpoint. “We defeated Sidious together, so we would have ruled together as well.” 

She allowed her breath to hitch at his words, her cheeks darkened slightly and she could feel the warmth from then. Rule together with Maul? A very strange and unexpected thing to vision, but...intriguing. She smirked. “That’s a lousy marriage proposal.”

He laughed, not the cruel, sadistic and chillingly one thought to come from him; it was humorous and genuine. The butterflies in her stomach increased as did her heartbeat as she found herself giving a small chuckle. 

Her eyes went back to his chest as she watched it return to normal form laughter, his body shook slightly but the laughter was gone, so why was - oh.

“You’re cold.” 

Maul pursed his lips which she assumed because he got caught when he said that he would be fine. Before he could say anything she took it off her and sat closer to him and wrapped the robe around him from his back, holding the two ends at his chest to cover his body. “There, now stop being a baby and keep it.”

He huffed in amusement with a roll of his eyes, it smoothly faded as he looked at her with concern. “Are you not still cold?”

She went to go and deny it, but a wave of wind came that made her shiver and goosebumps appeared on her skin. Maul had clearly seen it so there was no use in hiding it. Ahsoka didn’t need to say anything as his hands came to hers and for a second lingered there, making her stop breathing and the blush on her cheeks darken before he gently removed her hold on his robe. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her figure and rested his hands on her back, the action made Ahsoka gasp slightly and hold onto his shoulders to steady herself. She then realised that she was basically sitting on Maul’s lap, with their chests almost pressed against each other and faces just inches apart.

Their eyes gazed into each other, the storm outside falling deaf on their ears - well Maul’s ears and Ahsoka’s montrals. His expression is soft and his whole body is warm which is surprising to her, but then again he did have two hearts. Her eyes start into his before slowly going down to his lips, which are parted ever so slightly to let out small breaths. They’re so close and thoughts fill her head on them; how soft were they? What did it feel like to have them pressed against her own? How did he kiss? Was he soft and gentle? Hard and passionate? 

She wanted to know and have the answers to every question, but she needed to say something to him first, something she couldn’t keep in any longer.

“I’m sorry for using you back then.” She couldn’t help but avert her eyes when she said these words, feeling ashamed of herself. “I shouldn’t of sent you to your death, I should’ve worked with you and we would've gotten out all together.”

“Don’t.” His voice was soft but firm. One of his hands came to her cheek and pushed slightly to have her look at him. “You did what you had to do to survive, I don’t blame you for what you did.” There was a look of sympathy and guilt in his eyes that made her heart ache. “I regret leaving you behind, I let my anger and fear take over me, something I had been trained not to do. And yet in the most dire situation I let it consume me and left you to die.”

Ahsoka gently shook her head. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for that, like you said you did what you had to do to survive. And I don’t blame your for it.”

A look of surprise flickered over his face and the air around them had changed, it was still comfortable but full of tension waiting to be cut. Ahsoka took a hand off his shoulder and placed it on his cheek, the tip of her fingers brushing against the red and black skin that was ever so warm under her touch. 

Their mouths slowly came together with fluttered eyes, their lips moved against each other in a slow and gentle pace, no asking for entrance and just simply enjoying the feel of the other. Ahsoka found that Maul’s lips were indeed soft and felt amazing, nothing like the other kisses she had - which was amusing to her as this was the first time she was kissing a former Sith, and it was the best she had.

They pulled away with small pants and Ahsoka was sure her cheeks had darkened as well as her blue stripes. Her eyes gazed into his again and saw the hidden desire and lust for her, it made her lick her lips and trail her hands to his chest. Maul let out a shuddered breath of her warm hands on his bare skin.

“Are you sure?”

She couldn’t believe he was asking her this, in such a soft voice with gentle touches. He wanted to pursue but also wanted to make sure that she had a choice, to back out if she didn’t want it or if she did.

And by Force she did.

“I am.” She nodded and gave a small smile. 

Her heart leapt at the genuine smile he gave before their lips were together again, it was still gentle and soft but with a hint of the lust and desire in him which Ahsoka didn’t hesitate to give back. The other hand on her back came to hold her other cheek, making the robe around them fall to their waists, but neither cared.

One of Maul’s hands on her cheek left her but didn’t touch another part of her body which confused Ahsoka, only when it came to her waist and the his other went to hold the back of her head and gently lay her down did she realise that his robe was flat out on the ground - so that’s what he was doing.

Their kiss broke and Maul’s lips went along her jaw and down her throat and neck, stopping at the collar of her dark blue shirt. Ahsoka gave small gasps and moved her hips slightly of the pleasure she was receiving. Maul leaned up on his hands and started at her as one of his hands came to the zip of her shirt, looking for any sign of discomfort but failed, only seeing acceptance.

The sound of the zipper being dragged down echoed loud in the cave, beating the storm that took place outside. Once the click sound of the zipper met the end and her shirt broke into two, Maul placed his hand on the side of her torso where the fabric of her shirt was still there, Ahsoka could sense some hesitation from the Zabrak above her, as well a abit of denial. She wanted to reassure him that she wanted this just as much as him and took off her own arm braces and finger less gloves and threw them to the side before moving. She gently placed a hand on his on her torso and lifted it between them, her eyes went to his glove and she looked for the small clips before undoing them, taking off the material and letting it fall to the floor.

She placed his bare hand on her cheek and both of them gasped at the heat on their skins together, it didn’t hurt or burn them in pain - no it was the exact opposite, the heart brought them comfort, especially Maul who watched in slight awe.

Ahsoka stared at him as she slowly had his hand travel down her neck and chest, she pushed away the sides of her shirt and let them fall down her sides as she gently placed his hand on her breast that hid behind her deep maroon bra. Maul stilled and his eyes widened, Ahsoka let go on his hand and returned her own at her side on the ground, waiting patiently for him to make the next move.

He bit his lip, clearly not expecting Ahsoka’s actions but didn’t move his hand away. It slowly became clear to him that Ahsoka truly wanted this and she felt his heartbeats quicken, his denial fading away as well as his hesitation. Yet he still took it slow and he ever so gently tightened his hold on her breast, making Ahsoka gasp and arch her back just a little.

After a few more squeezes Maul looked back at her, licking his lips. “I need this off.”

She smiled at his soft voice and leaned up, Maul leaning back as she did and got back on his knees. She took her shirt off and threw it somewhere on the ground before reaching behind her and unhooked her bra and let it join her shirt. Ahsoka placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again, so sweet and gentle as she leaned back down on the ground, Maul following her. Maul broke the kiss again as he trailed his lips back down her throat, going further down that had Ahsoka sigh in comfort and place a hand on his back. 

He stopped when coming to her chest and leaned up slightly, taking one in his hand and fondling it before deciding his mouth on the other. A loud gasp came from Ahsoka as she felt his tongue swirl and flick around her hardened bud, she knew his tongue was good but it felt so different on her body - still good but more passionate. She gave a low moan when his teeth scraped against her skin and lightly tugged on the nipple, her other hand coming to his shoulder and gripping his tunic slightly.

His upper body was still clothed which Ahsoka didn’t want, she wanted to see all of his chest and tattoos that intrigued her so. She tapped his shoulder which made his actions on her breast stop to her displeasure, but this was a bit more urgent.

“Can this come off?” She asked gently, letting him know that he had a choice and didn’t too. But it looked like he had the same idea as her, given how quickly he nodded his head.

“Of course.” He sat on his knees again and undid the fabric around his waist which was thrown to the side before he undid the ends of his tunic that were tied in a knot, which she assumed was to keep the clothing in place. Once he was done he placed his hands at the edges on the tunic at his chest and spread them more apart, her breath hitched as the sight of his bare chest was before her, and didn’t pay attention to him throwing the piece of fabric away along with his other glove.

As he leaned back down Ahsoka raised her hands and placed them on his now bare shoulders, licking her lips at the heat his skin radiated. She trailed them to his collarbone and then down to his chest which mirrored the heavy breath he took in and let out. Her eyes took in the tattoos that scattered on his body, ones to make him look like a monster that she couldn’t help but find them quite beautiful.

Maul groaned when she let her fingertips slightly scrap against his skin and brush against his nipples, his mouth coming close to her leku as he leant down, drowning in the small pleasure her hands gave him.

“Lady Tano.”

Ahsoka shivered in delight at the sound of his voice so close to her, his breath hitting her leku and the way he called her in a tone of pleasure. As much as she liked it, she preferred it if he called her by something else. She gently grabbed his chin and pulled his face to look at her, yellow and blue making contact..

“My name.” She whispered, and his body slightly stilled. “Call me by my name Maul.”

He let out a shuddered breath at her words and swallowed before compiling. “Ahsoka.”

A small whimper came from her lips - Force her name sounded so good in his voice. And it looked like he felt the same way.

“Ahsoka.” He said again but with a bit louder. “ _Ahsoka_.” He kissed her with lingering desire and lust that made her cup the back of his neck and moan onto his lips. She broke it with a gasp and trailed her lips from his jaw and down his throat.

“Maul.”

A rumble came from his throat formed by her kisses on his skin, he gave her a quick kiss on her lips before going down, pass her chest and trailing his lips and tongue to the waistband of her dark green trousers. He knew she wanted this by now and so didn’t hesitate to undo her belt and grab onto the waistband, and gently pull them down along with her undergarments. Once they hit against her boots he went back on his knees to undo the clips and take them off before returning to her trousers and threw them to the side the second he was done, and looked down at the Togruta before him in awe. 

Her skin a beautiful shade of dark orange, her swollen lips and gleaming blue eyes captivated him so. Her white markings weren’t restricted to her face, some swirls on her arms as well on both hip bones that ended with a singular point, aiming at her core. 

Ahsoka blushed at the way he looked at her, no one had ever given that expression that he did right now and it made her heart pound and feel comfortable. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed, she was naked after all, in a semi-public area no less.

The Zabrak quickly caught on to this and gently took hold of her hands, making them come together so he could hold them both closely. “Are you embarrassed?”

She nodded. “Just a little.”

“Don’t be.” He brought her hands up to his lip and kissed her knuckles, giving her a small smile. “You’re beautiful.”

She was absolutely and positively sure that her blue stripes were now red, her heart pounding quicker at his complement. 

He let go of her hands which she returned to her sides as he put one hand on her hip and the other trailed down her stomach and passed her abdomen. Ahsoka’s breath hitched when his fingers came close to her core and massaged the skin of her inner thigh, her legs parted instantly and his hand drew closer; and when they touched her wet folds, she gasped loudly.

Maul gently traced her folds with his fingers and drunk in her expressions, he stared at her when he slightly pressed his fingers directly on her core, which earned him a buckle of her hips and a moan.

Ahsoka’s lips hummed at the small pleasure and didn’t realise that her eyes were closed until she opened them, and looked up at Maul. “Please....”

Maul immediately understood and gently entered one of his fingers that made her body jolt fingers scrap the ground beneath them. His breathing had become more heavy and quicker at the actions and began to pump his finger in her core, slightly gripping her hip as he did so. More moans and gasps escaped Ahsoka’s lips that were delicious on his ears, she sent him her desire through the Force and he groaned when realising that she wanted more.

He entered another finger, the wet sounds boomed around them that only made their lust and desire increase. A third finger was added and Ahsoka’s back arched with a loud moan - Force his fingers felt  _ so _ good, but despite that she wanted more. Luckily Maul did as well and moved his body so that he was on his stomach, laying before her. Ahsoka leaned on her elbows to take in the sight of Maul between her legs with his fingers in her, and watched as his mouth declined on her core.

She gasped at the new sensation and tilted her head back with a moan when she felt his tongue on her. One of her hands coming to hold his head, careful of his horns. When she looked back her breath hitched to find him staring at her, she kept his gaze as it was impossible to look away, and the sight turned her on even more. 

His tongue gave a long lick on her core that made her moan again - but then he closed his eyes, his lips parted and when he tongue finally entered her, he moaned loudly that made her shiver.

“You taste,” He pulled away slightly and gently nipped at her folds. “So good.”

She moaned when his tongue entered her again and a loud groan erupted from his throat - Force did she really taste _ that _ good? 

Like everything he did with her he was gentle and took it a bit slow, Ahsoka didn’t want to rush him - she wanted to enjoy every bit of this and so did he.

She gritted her teeth when she felt a knot in her abdomen that she had felt only a couple times over the last three years, of course the circumstances were different to the one now. She buckled her hips and her fingernails dug in slightly to the ground, a gasp through her gritted teeth. 

“M-Maul.”

“I know.” He whispered against her which sent a vibration through her veins. “I’ve got you.”

With a few more moves of his tongue, Ahsoka climaxed with a choked gasp that turned in a moan at the end. Maul didn’t move away and cleaned her up with his tongue before gently pulling away, his eyes opened as he leaned up to look at her. Her hand trailed from his head to his neck as he moved and she brought him in for another kiss, Maul’s hand holding her waist as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue - she didn’t think much of her wetness, other then she didn’t understand why he loved her taste. Perhaps it didn’t work well on her own taste buds but did on others.

Ahsoka then felt a sudden poke at her within the Force, it came from Maul but subconsciously that made her intrigued. She pulled away and looked for the source, her eyes slowly coming to his pants - her breath hitched once again, could there really be  _ that  _ there?

A chuckle rumbled off his chest that had her looking back at him, a slight tug on the corner of his lips. “Surprise.”

Her eyes were wide when she asked him. “H-How?”

He hummed and put a hand on her cheek, his fingers giving small brushes against her skin. “Let’s save that for another time, shall we?”

Ahsoka licked her lips and nodded, yes the explanation could wait, their pleasure couldn’t.

She laid back down as Maul stood, undoing the knot in his pants before kicking them off. Ahsoka couldn’t see the source that spiked the Force in her, but she did see an outline of a square with a small silver button in the top left corner between his metal legs, and came to the conclusion that it must be hidden in there.

Maul sat back on his knees and crawled over her, one of his hands between their ends. She couldn’t see what it was doing but she heard a click and then something soft against her, and instantly knew what it was.

Her cheeks were hot at the realisation, she shouldn’t be this way as she had seen one before, but the knowing of Maul of all people having one and she gets to feel it made her tremble in excitement. There’s a slight pressure against her core and she gasps, she knows it’s his length that’s doing it - it doesn’t feel real but then again it probably isn’t - but it’s soft and not hurting her a single bit. It surely wasn’t made out of metal, but something else which she couldn’t bother to figure out right now.

Maul looked at her with a soft gaze once again, his other hand beside her leku which allowed him to gently brush his fingers against the stripes. “Are you ready?”

Ahsoka had been ready since it all started, she licked her lips and placed her hands on his shoulders before nodding. “I am.”

It was the same response as before which gives them a comfortable aura. Ahsoka braces herself when Maul leans forward, the tip of his length entering her that made her gasp, she feels more of him enter and her back arches and slowly it’s all in. Maul doesn’t move and waits for her to get used to him, she’s grateful for that and has her breathing calmed down before nodding at him. 

Maul takes out his length and then slams it back in her, Ahsoka moans loudly and grips onto his shoulders, her head tilted at the immense pleasure. There’s a small growl from Maul as his hands come to her waist and hold her tightly as he begins to thrust, making Ahsoka’s legs move with him. 

She needs him closer and wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him to her, Maul obeys as his hands come to cage her face in, her legs moving higher at the new position which allows him to move deeper in her. 

“Oh Force…” Ahsoka whispers and she brings her head back down, her hands cupping the back of his neck. “Maul.”

He grunts, giving a hard thrust that makes her gasp before saying her name. “Ahsoka.”

He begins to go harder and her hands go to his black, her fingernails slightly dug into his skin that has him moaning - Force that’s such a good sound from him, she wanted to hear it more.

The breaths, pants, moans, gasps; and the sound of their engagement filled the cave, the sounds louder then the storm outside. They were in tune with each other, holding the other closely as their pleasure intertwined.

Ahsoka choked on a gasp as she felt the familiar knot back in her abdomen. “M-Maul.”

He groaned into her neck, his lips, tongue and teeth working against her skin. “Ahsoka.” He thrust harder, his teeth gritted as he moaned. “ _ Ahsoka _ \- Force.” 

She whimpered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting his thrust become harder and deeper. “Maul. Maul!”

With a final cry of his name Ahsoka climaxed again and Maul stilled, letting her feel him as she came undone with her shaking body. She was so caught up in her own orgasm that she didn’t notice Maul’s own until she opened her eyes and saw his peaceful expression and parted lips - there was no liquid from his length - a defeat by his cybernetic bottom half but she felt it within the Force of his signature, it was just like was she was feeling. She was happy that he gets to experience such things despite the state of his bottom half, after everything he’s been through, he deserves to feel some level of good and pleasure from his body.

Their foreheads pressed together as they regained their breathing and their tight hold on each other had loosened, Ahsoka gave a small wince as Maul pulled out of her and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her as she placed her lips on his.

Their kiss was like the first, slow, gently and without prodding for entrance. It allowed their bodies to come down from their high and enter a calm manner, their breaths slowly following.

Maul was the first to move and lowered himself on his side next to her, his arms pulling her to him and made sure that she stayed on his robe. Ahsoka instantly turned on her side to face him and placed her hands on his chest as she looked at him, watching his hand move and his tunic laying across them seconds later.

Ahsoka relaxed in his hold, his touch and warmth ever so comforting that it made her feel safe and protected. She nuzzled her face into his chest and his arms wrapped around her tighter, hands placed on her back that traced small circles that increased her exhaustion from their intimate engagement.

“That was one way to get warm.” She muttered against his skin, his chest rumbled with his chuckle that made her smile.

“A fun way I suppose.” Clear amusement in his soft voice that she hummed with.

Ahsoka didn’t bother to think of what morning would bring them and only sunk into Maul’s arms, quickly noticing that the storm outside had stopped as she let slumber take over her.


	2. Journey

The first thing Ahsoka noticed when she woke up was that she wasn’t alone and was warm, very warm - in fact she was hot. She squirmed and opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision which quickly cleared for her to see the black and red tattooed chest of the Zabrak from last night. Memories quickly ran through her mind and she blushed, recalling the very intimate engagement between them.

Ahsoka looked at Maul’s face, his eyes still closed and a relaxed expression over his face. She let herself admire him for a few minutes before the heat got a bit unbearable for her and decided, against the protest in her mind, to untangle herself from his arms. 

His hold was tight but she was gentle and patient, and finally managed to get his hands off her and scoot away just a bit so she could finally move freely without hitting him. However as soon as she sat up she felt the Force around him spike, and seconds later his eyes opened. Ahsoka stilled as he woke and his eyes roamed over her before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

“Well, this is a sight to wake up to.”

“You wake up and the first you do is flirt with me?”

“Is that a problem?” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes playfully as Maul laid on his back, keeping his yellow eyes on her as he got comfortable. She placed a hand on his bare chest as she leaned down to kiss him, one of his hands immediately went under her lekku to cup the back of her neck to bring her in closer, she pulled away and nibbled on his bottom lip before she leaned back up, Maul following suit.

“The storm has stopped.” Maul noticed as he looked at the entrance of the cave where the sunlight came through. “And it looks like it's morning.”

Ahsoka nodded, already knowing this and picked up her bra and undergarments, and put them back on. “I guess whoever’s in charge of your ship is wondering where you are now.”

Maul hummed. “I need not worry, he won’t do anything.”

She caught his hidden message in his tone, she shouldn’t be surprised that Maul would threaten someone to make sure that nothing happened to his ship - to be honest she had done it quite a few times herself and it worked. The first few times the Jedi teachings would ring in her mind, but after all this time they’re silent - after all she isn’t a Jedi anymore so why should she still go by their rules?

She zipped up her shirt with her arm braces and gloves back on, trousers just under her hips when she noticed Maul staring and turned to see him back on his side, his head leaning against a knuckle as he watched her. “Are you not going to put your clothes back on?”

His eyes roamed over her again but she didn’t blush this time, in fact it made her feel confident which she hadn’t been recently. “I will after the show.”

The corner of her lips tugged. “I thought the show was taking the clothes off instead of putting them on.”

“Then be my guest and undress.”

Ahsoka scoffed with a roll of her eyes, her lips smiling as she pulled her trousers up and did her belt. Only when she started to put her boots on did Maul finally get up and start to dress himself, Ahsoka had finished putting her boots on and decided to watch him get dressed - he did the same to her so why couldn’t she do it to him? Plus it was a nice view.

She drank in his upper body, the muscles and tattoos he had and possessed. He was certainly handsome, more so then other males she had encountered which would surprise them. She watched the way his muscles move as he finished tying the knot on his pants and on his way to put his tunic on when he stopped, and turned back to her with a small grin.

“Are you watching me Lady Tano?”

Ahsoka tilted her head with a smirk. “Just enjoying the view.”

He chuckled and continued to put his tunic and large wrap around his waist on, picking up his robe and dusting it off before tying it around his waist. A smart decision as it was already warm in the cave, as soon as they stepped out the temperature would increase greatly. 

“I’m still wondering why your here on this planet.” Maul said as he turned back to her once he was done, Ahsoka cocked a brow at him.

“If you want to know so badly, I was here on Rebellion business.”

“Ah.” Maul clicked his tongue. “So you’ve joined the fight against my master and your former, not surprising. I should have figured that out myself.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“I was too...distracted.” He grinned and walked to her, Ahsoka smirked at him and placed a hand on his chest as she took a step closer to him.

“Oh? And whatever by?” She let her fingers brush against his skin and trace the visible tattoos that made his chest rumble.

“A very certain and beautiful Togruta,” He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to him, their chests pressed together. “That just couldn’t make me think straight.”

Ahsoka hummed as her hands trailed up to cup the sides of his neck, a glint in her eyes as she looked at him. “She must have been quite something.” 

Maul chuckled as his other hand cupped her cheek. “Oh yes, very much.”

Their lips met, it was different then the gentle ones Maul had given her; instead it held passion, lust and need but in a calm manner. It made Ahsoka wrap her arms around his shoulders and deepen the kiss, a sense of pride welling up in her at Maul’s groan in approval. He pulled away and nipped at her bottom lip before resting their foreheads together, careful of his horns as his hands brushed against the shirt at her waist.

Ahsoka melted in that moment and found herself wanting to stay in his arms forever, so warm and gentle, safe and protected. She then felt his hold loosen on her and opened her eyes to look at him to see his eyes somewhat downcast.

“I assume you will be going back to your Rebellion now?”

His tone was...how would she put it? Somewhat hurt and distant, like he didn’t want her to go. 

Well, she had some good news for him.

“Actually,” She spoke and the word with a happy tone made him look back at her. “The mission I came here for was finished yesterday before I bumped into you and since then I’ve been allowed some time off, so if you'd like,” She pressed herself closer to him that made his hands hold her tighter. “I can stay with you till I’m needed again.”

The grin he gave her was wide and her small squeal was muffled when his lips were on hers again, there was so much he was giving her that she couldn’t help but giggle - he really wanted her to stay with him that much. 

His nose brushed against her when he pulled away, a small and gentle affection that Ahsoka welcomed with opened arms. “Well then Lady Tano,” He pulled away and looked down at her with a wink. “Shall we get going?”

She couldn’t help but chuckle as they began to make their way out, hands holding. “Lead the way Maul.”

* * *

They had walked to the main town which like all the others Ahsoka went to, were busy with markets and people buying many things for their everyday life. Maul had his ship in one of the bays but hidden from the rest, she assumed it was because of his status of being a former Sith and such but once she looked at the ship, she realised it wasn’t just him.

The ship he used was big and very luxurious, the only type of ships that the rich use. When she was inside she couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at everything, it was so polished and better then any technology she had ever seen - if the Rebellion had supplies like this it would greatly help them.

The cockpit was large with many but easy to know controls with comfy leather chairs - tw at the front for the pilots and teo behind them for passengers. There was also a refresher there and a small cabinet of rations. Further inside there was a kitchen much to Ahsoka’s surprise, it was small but had what was needed as well as a round table with plush chairs. There was also a large bedroom with a large bed, desk, wardrobe, large refresher and a long window on the back wall - everything in the ship was done in black and red to fit Maul’s aesthetic. Ahsoka had to roll her eyes at this, couldn’t help but feel Maul being dramatic.

After Maul was done with the man who he “asked” to take care of his ship and walked away, Ahsoka waited for him in the cockpit and already settled herself in the co-pilot seat, and waited till he was the same when she asked. “So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise.” He grinned at her as he put in the coordinates, Ahsoka cocked a brow in amusement.

“I think seeing you yesterday was the only surprise I can afford now.”

Maul chuckled and pushed against a lever which entered them into hyperspace, the familiar blue and white lines coming into view. 

“How long till we get there?”

“A few hours.” Maul replied as he laid back in his seat. “So we’re stuck on this ship alone till then.”

“Is that a bad thing?” She teased, and replied back with a grin showing a fang.

“The exact opposite.”

The air around them changed from comfortable to sensual and of course they were going to thrive in it, but this time Ahsoka wanted to take it a bit slow. She stood and walked over to him, bending over so she placed her elbows on the arms of Maul’s seat, resting her chin in her hands.

“You know,” She placed one of her hands on his metal knee and slowly trailed it up. “I still want to know just how you got  _ this _ .” She stopped her hand on his crotch area and played with the fabric of his black robe. “Will you tell me now?”

Maul’s breath hitched and his eyes slightly beamed in excitement as he replied. “Of course Lady Tano.”

His hands quickly undid his robe and pants where he shimmied them down to the ground and pressed the button that allowed his length to pop out. Ahsoka’s eyes immediately focused on it and watched one of his gloved hands hold it straight.

“It wasn’t in my original design,” He spoke with some calmness which Ahsoka found quite humorous but didn’t let it show. “I...added it two years ago.”

“Why?” 

Maul bit his lip and seemed hesitant to answer, Ahsoka dug within the Force to feel around him and found...embarrassment? She had never felt an emotion like that of him and didn’t think he would ever feel that way about anything. She needed - no - she wanted to change that, and she knew exactly how.

She stood again and walked in front of him and placed her hands on his knees before pushing them apart, getting down on her own as she sat in between them. Her actions certainly surprised him but she felt his excitement come back, her plan was already working and she couldn’t wait to see what would happen at the end. 

Ahsoka leaned up and gently took his hand off his length and placed it at his side before grasping the length in one of her hands. Maul slightly jumped at her touch which made Ahsoka smug, oh she was so going to enjoy this. 

She gave a slow stroke and leaned in closer to inspect it, it was completely black but she would see the metal that connected it to Maul’s lower body, it definitely wasn’t real by it’s look and touch but it was still very close to the real thing. 

“It’s soft.” It was indeed and felt like soft rubber. When she pressed her thumb against the slit, Maul’s hands gripped the arms of the chair and Ahsoka acted like she didn’t see it. 

“It might not be real but it certainly acts like it is.”

“Contact sensors.” Maul managed to say after he gritted his teeth. “It’s the same for all of my metal parts.”

Intrigued Ahsoka placed a hand on his metal calf and traced it up to his thigh, Maul gave a slight twitch at the touch which approved his words

Ahsoka looked back at the length, curiosity filled her as images flashed through her mind on all the things she had read about male genitals - especially on sites that definitely wouldn’t be approved in the Jedi Temple - and of course her own experience with them.. Licking her lip she leaned in closer and flicked her tongue against the tip, instantly Maul’s hips shifted and a low groan came from his lips.

“I wonder…” She played innocent and within seconds placed the tip in her mouth, Maul’s hips jerked and Ahsoka went down lower and licked along the length in her mouth with her tongue a couple of times before pulling away. “It doesn’t really taste of anything, but it’s still good.” 

Maul sucked in a breath through his gritted teeth and Ahsoka smirked up at him, giving him a wink before taking his length in her mouth again, going further down this time. 

“Ahsoka…” Maul groaned and his knuckles became white on the arms of the chair, Ahsoka felt his excitement and lust rise and had to suppress a giggle - he was becoming weak at her mouth, and she loved it.

Ahsoka bumped the base with her hand while she bobbed her head, licked along the sides, sucked the tip and grazed her teeth over the soft rubber of the length. Maul moaned and placed a hand on the valley of her montrals, Ahsoka looked up at him to see his eyes closed and brows furrowed, mouth open to release sounds of pleasure and small bits of sweat on his forehead. 

Oh she was so going to dominate him later.

She sucked in her cheeks and continued to bob her head, making Maul growl and groan as he thrust his hips into her mouth. Ahsoka welcomed it all and held onto the robes at his waist as she bobbed her head harder, taking in his thrusts and working with them. His other hand came to hold one of her montrals.

“Ahsoka.” He moaned her name which made her core throb, actually now that she noticed it her core was wet and aroused. She would have to deal with that later, right now she had Maul.

“Maul…” She moaned his name against the tip and gave it a kiss before going back into action. She could feel his release coming, something in his Force signature told her this and she pushed into it, she felt Maul who instantly pulled her in. He gave a loud grunt as he finally came within the Force and she felt it, it made her body shiver in delight and actually wait until he was done before the feeling faded.

Ahsoka gently pulled his length out of her mouth and wiped her chin of saliva before she looked up at Maul; he was slack against his seat, mouth opened as he panted that mirrored his chest, eyes closed with his head tilted up to the ceiling - his hands had loosened their hold on her but still stayed in place.

The sight was beautiful for her, and she couldn’t wait to see more of it.

She gently removed her hands from her as she stood and Maul opened his eyes - she couldn’t hold back the squeal that came from her hips when he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her lips. Ahsoka melted and kissed him back with the same passionate and desire he gave her, gripping his robe as his hands held her waist.

Ahsoka panted as she pulled away for air, their foreheads so close to each other but not touching. Maul’s desire for her was greatly increasing and a part of her wanted to give in right there and then - no, she wanted to play with him a little.

She leaned back and stood once again, surprising the Zabrak before her. “I’m going to get cleaned up,” She said and gestured to her clothing and skin, which had large amounts of dust and wipes of dirt on despite sleeping on Maul’s robe the night before. “Is it alright if I use yours?”

Maul blinked and swallowed hard, obviously caused by his desire for her. “Of course.” He managed to speak. “Do you know where it is?”

Ahsoka nodded. “I do, thank you.” She gave a quick kiss on his lips which he wanted to deepen, and walked towards the door.

“You can leave your clothes in front of the door.” Maul called out to her. “I’ll put them in for cleaning.”

Ahsoka turned and smiled at him. “I will. Thank you.”

* * *

The warm and clean water felt amazing against her skin, Ahsoka could have stood there for hours but didn’t want to risk Maul losing all of his water. There was some body wash which she used, there wasn’t anything to specify a gender to be used on but Ahsoka didn’t care, any was good. The one she used smelled like wood, fresh and surprisingly nice as she washed it off. Unfortunately she could only use water for her montrals and lekku as there wasn’t anything in the shower that was specified for it - if Ahsoka was going to be staying with Maul for a while then she needed to get some.

She had left her clothing outside the door like Maul said, after last night she wasn’t embarrassed for him to see her bra and undergarments, in fact she had thoughts of buying some new ones - ones that she would tease him with. 

Oh yes she liked that idea very much. Perhaps when they leave Dathomir she would purchase some, as a surprise of course.

After washing herself clean she turned off the shower head and stepped out of the shower room, which was only cut off with a glass door that didn’t even reach the end of the wall. She pushed it to the side and grabbed a black towel off the rack on the wall and dried herself with it, she felt within the Force and didn’t sense Maul in the bedroom - alright then, she would wait for him there, naked of course to rile him up further.

Folding the towel on the counter top, she exited the refresher and entered the bedroom. She noticed that all of her clothing was gone, indicating that Maul had been in to get them, and now possibly was putting them in for cleaning, meaning he could come back soon. 

Whatever time he would come, Ahsoka decided to look more around the room in detail. She first looked in the wardrobe and huffed a laugh when finding it full of black clothing, specifically robes and tunics. She then looked at the desk and trailed her hands along the dark wood, it was beautifully made with draws and a leather chair. Ahsoka imagined Maul sitting there doing paperwork, another humorous thought - did he have the patience for that sort of thing?

A knock then came at the door and Ahsoka felt Maul’s presence behind it - perfect.

“Are you decent Lady Tano?”

“I am.” She replied with a small smirk and watched as the door opened and shut behind Maul, who was about to say something but instantly froze as he saw her naked form.

“I thought you said you were decent.”

“Aren’t I?” Her smirk grew as she walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. “Would you rather I put clothes on?”

Maul chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her in closer. “Of course not.”

Ahsoka giggled into the kiss and cupped Maul’s neck, letting their lips move against each other before trailing her hands down to the knot of his robes and untied it. Maul removed his hands from her waist and removed the robe from his body, letting it fall to the ground. Ahsoka then moved onto the wrap around his waist and tunic, throwing them carelessly onto the ground as Maul undid his pants. Once he was bare Ahsoka started to move back to the bed with Maul following her every step, before she could fall back however she quickly changed their positions and instead pushed Maul to where she would have been - on her back on the bed before him.

Maul didn’t have anytime to lean up as Ahsoka quickly crawled over him and kissed him again as she pinned his hands beside his head, the kiss quickly became heated with tongues lashing and teeth grazing against each other. Ahsoka pulled away and kissed along his jaw before doing down his neck and throat, and continued to his bare chest where she rubbed her hands on. Maul groaned and leaned his head back against the pillows as her tongue swirled and pulled at his nipples, Ahsoka grinned at his reaction and trailed her tongue and lips down to his metal hips. She swirled her tongue on the spot in the middle of the start and compartment that held his length, his hips buckled ever so slightly which she deemed enough to finally get onto his main part.

She pressed the button and instantly grabbed his length when it came out, it was still damp from her mouth but not wet enough for her. Ahsoka put it in her mouth again and when Maul’s hands came to her head, she caught and pinned them to his sides, holding him down as she bobbed her head along his length.

“Ahsoka…”

She let his length go with a loud ‘pop’ that made him jerk before she sat on his waist, Maul’s eyes ran over her with such hunger, desire and lust that it made her shiver in delight. She used one of her hands to hold up his length and the other on his chest to give her balance, she started into his gorgeous yellow eyes as she lowered herself onto him. Both letting out a sigh as he was fully in her, Ahsoka then placed both hands on his chest as she lifted herself up, stopping when only the tip was secure before slamming back down. Maul groaned loudly and placed his hands on her hips with his head slightly tilted back - but when she came to remove his hands he looked back at her.

“I think these will look better up here.” Ahsoka said as she pushed his hands to either side of his head and grinned at him when she leaned back. Maul quickly caught on to what she wanted to do and grinned excitedly as he hands gripped the pillow beneath him - so he liked to be dominated? Perfect.

Ahsoka placed her hands back on Maul’s chest as she rode Maul’s length, gasping and moaning with every stroke she gave, her nails gently scratching against his skin that had Maul moaning. Ahsoka placed her hands on Maul’s thighs as she leaned back, the pleasure greatly increasing which forced her to slightly change position. 

“Maul...Oh-Maul!”

“Ahsoka.” He moaned her name which made her moan in return. “Fuck-Ahsoka!”

“Do I feel good Maul?” Her confidence was growing and growing every second, enough for her to engage dirty talk with him. 

He moaned before answering. “You do - Force you do.”

“How?” She demanded as she gripped his thighs harder. “Tell me how?”

“Force-” Maul gasped and clutched the pillow harder. “Your so warm, so tight. You feel so good-amazing. Nothing can compare.”

His words turned her on, making her wetter which increased the slapping sounds she was making which strangely enough also turned her on. She moaned loudly when she felt her climax coming and worked quicker against him. “Tell me more.”

“Your beautiful, more beautiful then anything in the galaxy. Your body is amazing and your taste-Fuck you taste so good, better then anything in the galaxy.” 

Ahsoka yelled when she finally climaxed and kept her fast rhythm until she was spent and slowed down, stopping completely to catch her breath. Force his words hit her hard, and she was excited to do the same to him. She quickly resumed her pace and leaned down to cage Maul’s face in with her hands as she kissed along his jaw.

“Maul-Oh Maul you feel so good.” She moaned in his ear and nipped the top that made his hips spasm and moan loudly. “Force you fit into me so well, stretching me and brushing against my walls.” She then moved into his neck and grazed her teeth against his skin. “Cum Maul, I need you to cum. Oh please, please cum Maul.”

Maul came with a loud moan mixed in with a growl and Ahsoka gasped when she felt his climax in the Force, it was harder then before which made her body tremble in pleasure. She slowed her pace as the feeling faded and completely stopped when she reached her limit, and pulled his length out before falling slack on the Zabrak underneath her.

The room was silent except for their breathing as they regained their breath. Ahsoka placed her arms on Maul’s chest and leaned up to look at him when able to, finding him in a similar position as he tilted his head to look down at her with a grin.

“Well, your certainly doing that again.”

Ahsoka chuckled and his arms came to wrap around her, she melted in his touch and pressed a soft kiss against his lips which he eagerly accepted. “How long until we reach Dathomir.”

“Definitely less of an hour then before.”

“Enough time for sleep then?” She grinned as she angled her body on her side so she could lay her head on his chest with an arm around his torso. Maul changed his hold on her to have one arm underneath her to gently rub her back and the other running his fingers along her arm.

“Of course my dear.” Maul smiled and kissed her forehead which made Ahsoka sigh in comfort as she closed her eyes, slumber quickly taking over her.

* * *

The feeling of soft kisses on her back woke Ahsoka up from her slumber, she twitched slightly and smiled when the kiss came to her cheek.

“Ahsoka.” Maul’s voice was soft and gentle as he called her and Ahsoka opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision before turning her head to see Maul on his side, obviously towering over her due to his taller height. “Awake now are you?”

Ahsoka groaned. “Please do not speak like Master Yoda in bed, especially when we’re naked.” Maul laughed and she couldn’t help but smile at him. “Is there a reason you woke me up?”

Maul’s laugh faded and he looked at her again. “We’ve landed on Dathomir.”

Her eyes widened. “Wait, landed?” She looked at him up and down, positive that he was naked. “Did you sit in the cockpit naked to land?”

Maul huffed in amusement. “Afraid not. My ship has an auto function that will allow it to land itself, as well as fly.”

Ahsoka was surprised by his words, a ship that could fly and land itself? That’s extremely handy and clever, of course Maul would have something like that.

“Oh.”

“Now if your amusement has come to and end,” He gave her a small grin. “We must get up and changed.”

Ahsoka knew this, knew that she had to go out into Dathomir-Maul asked her to come and stay with him and she agreed so she shouldn’t refuse.

But the bed she was in was so comfy that it made it hard to do so.

“Ahsoka.” Maul called her when she rolled and buried her face in the pillow. “We need to get up.”

“But this bed is so comfy.” She groaned into the pillow. “It’s been awhile since I slept in something so soft.”

Maul chuckled, clearly amused and stroked her cheek. “I have another bed like this in my room on Dathomir, so you won’t be without comfort.”

“You promise.” She gave him a half-heated glare showing that she meant business. “Cause if your lying I’m going to sleep here every night.”

“I promise.” He smiled at her. “Now come on, up.”

Ahsoka groaned again and sat up, letting the cover fall to her waist and found her clean clothes, bra and undergarments. Smiling, she stood up and began to put them on, and turned to see Maul watching her - just like last time.

“Stop watching and get dressed.” 

“Yes Ma’am.”

She playfully rolled her eyes at him and continued to dress, once they were done Ahsoka followed Maul to the runway and walked down it, the warm air hitting her quickly as she came into the planet. The ground was red and the vegetation was clearly not the best, the sky covered in a rest mist but despite all that, there was some beauty in it.

Before them as a tall wall with a large engravings of faces, broken pillars holding the space between the faces and the ground. Ahsoka knew what happened here, why Maul was the only survivor, what Count Dooku and General Grievous did - they’re dead now so they can’t hurt anyone else. 

Ahsoka felt a bit nervous as she stood on the ground with scarlet dust, she could feel the dark side on the planet and it unnerved her. But then Maul came beside her and placed a hand on her back, making her look at him. His features were soft as he gave a small smile and gestured to the sight before them with an arm.

“Welcome to Dathomir, Lady Tano.” 


	3. Dathomir

Maul had led her through the Nightsister lair - yes that would be the place she would be staying with him, not exactly what she would have chosen but she followed it anyway, besides she was interested in his home planet and wanted to know more about him. 

The lair itself was strange but still beautiful to look at, a large piece of ground as they walked in on what had bridges leading to stone buildings, the water underneath them was a glowing turquoise colour that really made it beautiful in Ahsoka’s eyes. 

They entered the stone building to their left which was fairly large, it wasn’t as luxurious as the ship but was almost there - just stone walls. There was a living room, soft seating with a table in the middle, a glass cabinet showing all kinds of drinks and a large window on the side to show the red planet. There wasn’t a kitchen as the Nightsisters were hunters as where Maul and Ahsoka - it was in her blood and she never strayed away from it, and even hunted some animals back in the Clone Wars while in camp to eat instead of those horrible rations, sometimes the boys joined in and were overjoyed to have some real food.

The bedroom was large with a bed belt with silk black sheets and a wooden headboard with engraved curves. A small wardrobe and refresher, and also a large window on the back wall where the bed was so that the sun wouldn’t shine in their eyes. 

As soon as Ahsoka saw the bed she immediately laid down on it and smiled at it’s softness. “Well you weren’t wrong about the bed.” 

She heard his chuckle before the dip in the bed and looked up to see him crawling over her, she placed her hands on his shoulders once he was in range and smiled at him as his hands came to cage her face.

“So your going to spend every night here.” He affirmed, recalling her previous words. Ahsoka playfully huffed.

“You want me that badly?” She teased, but Maul lowered his face so their noses just touched and she gasped at the sudden action, eyes slightly wide.

“You have no idea.” He whispered against her lips before capturing them with his own, Ahsoka immediately moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to cup the back of his neck, bringing him in closer and deepening the kiss. Maul’s hands came to wrap under her back and pressed himself closer to her, careful of his metal legs to not hurt her.

Ahsoka had a small giggle as she pulled away which got a smile out of the Zabrak above her. “Is that the grand tour over and done with then?”

“Well there is one more thing, but that’s till nightfall.” Maul told her and brushed a gloved hand against her cheek which she leaned into, enjoying his touch. “Whatever shall we do until then?”

Ahsoka chuckled, it was so obvious what he wanted to do and a part of her did, but she wanted to do something else. “How about we train?” 

“ _ Train? _ ”

“Not that kind of training.” She playfully scolded him when a grin grew on his lips. “Actual training, with lightsabers.”

It might not have been what Maul was thinking before, but as soon as she finished her words his eyes beamed in excitement, it looked like the want of a fight - a duel, seemed to ignite a different fire in him. 

And Ahsoka was more then happy to see it.

* * *

“Looks like I win again, my dear.”

“Your disarmed and I have you pinned to the ground.”

“Exactly.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the Zabrak beneath her, his arms pinned to either side of his head by her hands and her legs straddled his waist. “If this is how training is going to go then there's no point to it.”

Maul’s eyes glistened and the corner of his lips tugged. “Would you rather I be rough?”

The innuendo sent a shiver down her spine and straight to her core, the thought of Maul ravishing her - having his way with her however he pleased, ignited a fire in her. She let go of his wrists and trailed a hand down to his bare chest, he had rid himself of his upper clothing before they activated their lightsaber and went into action, the sight distracted her at first for a moment but she was able to look past it and focus.

_ I wonder how he would react if I was shirtless while training? _

She tapped the area where black met red and leaned in slightly. “If there’s one thing you should know about me Maul-” Her hands placed themselves on either side of his head as she leaned in closer, their noses just touching. “-is that I love it  _ rough _ .” 

He smirked, a fang showing and his hands came to cup her cheeks before he pulled her in for a kiss, Ahsoka moaned as his tongue pushed through her lips and immediately danced with her own tongue - it seemed like her words had an effect on him, and if she wasn’t covered in sand and dust, then she would of gone alone with it further.

She pulled away and bit a grin at his displeased expression. “As much as I would love to continue this, I desperately need a shower.”

“Is that so?” His tone was amused. A squeal that formed into a giggle came from Ahsoka’s lips as Maul quickly stood and brought her with him, her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders as his hands held her ass. “Just in time for the last bit of the grand tour.”

The sun was setting on Dathomir and Ahsoka found it beautiful, the sky was covered with rest mist but the glow of the sun - the way it set orange, yellow and reds as it slowly descended was a view she quickly came to love and admire.

“Are you going to let me walk there?” 

Maul had a mock of a pout before he set her down, and Ahsoka patted his cheek. “Don’t be so sad Maul, you can carry me another time.”

“I plan too.” He grinned before he gently grabbed her hand before walking together. Ahsoka followed Maul and couldn’t deny the curiosity in her, just what was so special that it had to wait till nightfall - could it be better then the sunset? If it was then Ahsoka was fully intrigued, and her excitement to see where Maul was leading her rose.

He led her past the lair and through the deforested trees, out to the outskirts where the rocks and cliffs got larger and larger. She didn’t know how long they walked but her feet started to ache just a little. Soon they entered a large cave, big enough to fit almost a whole army of troops. It was dark and a bit cold and Ahsoka assumed it was the lack of the sun, just like it did anywhere else. But the ceiling started to get lower and lower as they walked, thankfully it ended with enough room over their heads for Ahsoka’s montrals and Maul’s horns to not be scratched. 

They went through an archway and Maul stopped and Ahsoka followed suit, and what she saw almost made her gasp.

Before her was a small lagoon - well it was large, more then enough room for a couple of people with space to spear, but out of all the lagoons in the world, this might be the smallest - in fact it might just be called a pool. The water was clear and reflected the almost black night with the stars slowly coming into view by the hole in the ceiling. The walls were rock but covered in luscious green vines that held a strange purple flower she had never seen before, and small glowing lights floated in the air - fireflies as they were commonly known as.

All in all it was beautiful, more so then the sunset she had seen.

“Wow.” She gasped out a few minutes later after taking everything in. “What is this place?”

“I’m afraid I do not know much of it myself.” Maul answered her in a soft voice. “All I know is that it belonged to the Nightsisters.” 

“It’s beautiful.”

Maul smirked at her. “The real beauty is when the water is disturbed.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ahsoka raised a brow at him.

His smirk grew. “If you undress and get in there, then you’ll find out.”

She huffed a laugh. “Is this just a trick to get me naked Maul?”

“No trick my dear, you will find out soon enough if you follow what I said.”

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and undressed herself, aware of Maul’s eyes watching her every move. Once she was bare he took her hand again and led her to the edge, and gently guided her in and let go. The water reached her hips and was surprisingly a cool temperature - not too hot and not too cold - just right.

She remembered Maul’s words - about the beauty when the water is disturbed - she didn’t know what that meant and decided to take a step forward. Ahsoka kept her eye on the water, treading carefully, and her eyes widened in shock when small ripples appeared that had a glow of bright blue. She didn’t know if what she saw was real and gently swiped a hand in the water and found that what she saw was indeed real, as a bright blue glow followed the movements of the water.

No words came at her throat and mouth, but she found herself why bother speaking when she could simply enjoy this magical moment. A small smile appeared on her lips as she took a few more steps until she was practically in the middle and slowly turned in the water, her hands followed her movements and brought back the bright blue glow. Her smile widened and a small giggle escaped her lips as she continued her movements, she stopped to face Maul, and was surprised by the warm and soft look on his face.

“What?”

He simply hummed before he undressed himself, Ahsoka had a previous thought that his lower half wouldn’t do well in water but was surprised to see him move so effortlessly once he was in- perhaps having a dick made wasn’t the only change he had in the last three years.

His hands were on her waist as he stepped in front of her and pulled her closer to place a soft and gentle kiss on her lips which Ahsoka melted into. Her hands came to his shoulders to cup his face, their foreheads rested against each other as their lips parted.

“You’re beautiful.” He muttered softly near her lips, she smiled.

“You told me that before.”

“Because you are.” Maul brushed a hand over her cheek and Ahsoka leaned into his touch, droplets of water from his fingers ran down her cheek that gave her a calm and cold sensation, his other hand came to her forehead and gently brushed his fingers against the skin. She suddenly remembered the reason Maul led her here, the sand and dust that covered her. Most of it was gone as she was now undressed, but there were still some scattered on her arms and her face - Maul was the same but since he had been topless, his chest was also covered in the same specs as her.

She placed her hands on his chest and gently rubbed along his skin, the water from her hands dripped trails of the sand and dust away. “Is this my shower then?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all.”

His hands dipped in the water before returning to her face, he swiped his fingers across her forehead and cheeks, wiping away the particles of the ground of his homeland. His hands went to her shoulders and arms and her own went across his face and chest. It was when they were all clean, when something happened.

The moon came into view and gave a new light to the cave, shining their features and the fireflies around them. The air around them began to change, Ahsoka couldn’t really describe it; it was warm, soft and gentle. Her heart beated fast as she looked into Maul’s eyes, and noticed that his pupils had dilated, and she was sure hers did as well. Her want, need and desire for him shot through her - not just for sex but for everything else; his eyes, smile, the way he made her feel - his whole presence that she clung into to - she didn’t want to leave his side ever again.

It looked like it had the same effect on him, his breathing had gotten harder and his touches tightened. Very quickly their lips were at each other with such want and need - their desire for each other completely took over them, and didn’t fight against it one bit. 

“Ahsoka.” He spoke her name with such need - such importance that it made her shiver. 

“Maul.” Her body started to heat up, and thanks to her hands on his own - she knew Maul was as well. “Fuck me.”

He groaned, as if she was already pleasuring him. “As you wish my dear.” 

Ahsoka’s squeal was muffled by his lips as he picked her up and placed her on the edge of the hard ground, her calves still in the water which were parted for his body. Maul trailed his lips down her neck and throat and stopped at her chest, he cupped her breasts, making her moan before swallowing a nipple, the other rubbed with his fingers. Ahsoka moaned when he tongue lapped at her hardened bud and the feel of his teeth grazed over it, he gave the same affections to the other before he trailed his lips down again. She leaned back on her hands as he got lower and gave a surprised noise when he lifted her legs, and placed her heels on the ground; giving him the full view of her core.

Maul didn’t say anything and immediately descended his mouth on her core, his tongue flicked against her folds before it entered her. Ahsoka’s loud moan echoed through the cave and placed a hand on his head, careful of his horns and buckled her hips against his mouth. He pushed himself closer and she felt his nose - Force he was lapping her up like he hadn’t drank in months.

“M-Maul.” She gasped as she felt herself coming close. “O-Oh!”

“Cum for me.”

She followed his whispered command, her body shook as her orgasm crashed down and Maul’s tongue didn’t stop moving against her - he lapped her wetness up until it was gone, and only bits of his saliva were the only liquid between her legs. 

He stood and Ahsoka leaned up to grab onto his shoulders and kissed him, it was heated and full of lust, yet gentle and soft at the same time. Her body grind against his torso and she heard a familiar shutter noise before feeling his length against her thigh, excitement coursed through her as she grabbed hold of it and pumped the whole way, earning her a groan from the Zarbak.

She pulled her lips away and gasped against him. “Let me suck you off.”

Maul’s body shivered in delight and quickly they found themselves in each other’s position - Maul sitting on the edge with Ahsoka in the water and between his knees. His hands came to her shoulders as she continued to pump him with one hand, Ahsoka stared at him as his eyes closed and his lip parted to let out a gasp. She took pleasure in his expression and how she made him feel before swallowing his length in her mouth, his loud moan echoed and made her core wet. 

Ahsoka didn’t hold anything back; she bobbed her head, sucked the tip, swirled her tongue around and grazed her teeth as her hand continued to pump the base. She went so hard that she kept her mouth open, allowing Maul to get the full view of his length in her mouth, rubbing against her tongue that she laid out like a panted animal. His hands came to her montrals which sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine and increased her arousal, he lifted his legs to place his ankles on the edge of the ground, giving Ahsoka more room.

“Ahsoka.” He gasped as she sucked in her cheeks, making his length brush against them in her mouth. “Oh...My Ahsoka.”

“Cum for me Maul.” She repeated his words as she released his length from her mouth and rubbed her cheek against it’s side. “Please.” His length was back in her mouth and after a few more sucks and chokes and she felt the Force around him change, the shudder of his body and his loud moan which signalled his release. Ahsoka kissed the tip before she pulled away and leaned up, her face was instantly cradled with black and red tattooed hands and her lips were against Mauls. 

He stood back in the water and gently pushed against her so they stood under the moonlight once again which enhanced their eye-catching features and beauty. He lifted her up again and Ahsoka wrapped her legs around his waist, the tip of his length brushed against her core that had them both shiver in delight.

Maul was quickly in her and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep her balanced as his hands came to grip the bottom of her thighs. He didn’t hold anything back and thrust hard into her that had Ahsoka moan and gasp.

“Maul!” She cupped the back of his neck and arched her back, he managed to lift her up higher and suck on one of her hardened nipples. “O-Oh fuck.”

“Ahsoka.” He nipped at the skin in the valley of her breasts and brushed his lips against her. “Lady Tano, My Dear, My Darling, My Togruta, My Brave Warrior,  _ My Lady _ .” Ahsoka shuddered in delight at the loving and caring names he called her, she had only heard two of them so the rest allured her - she wanted to hear them more. “Cum for me again. Let me feel you once more. Let me bathe in your pleasure. Let me know that even I can make you feel this way.”

His thrust had become faster and harder, Ahsoka’s nails dug into his skin which made him arch and moan in pleasure. The sound of her skin slapping echoed through the whole cave and strangely enough they turned her on even more. 

Her neck arched and her head tilted back as she gave a loud yell that turned into a moan at the end as she climaxed, her body shuddered as her orgasm ripped through her and dripped onto Maul’s length that had him groan, along with her pulsating around him. Her breathing was quick and hard but slowly went back to a healthy pace, she lowered her head and placed her hands on Maul’s cheeks, and stared into his capturing eyes.

“Keep going.”

Maul didn’t refuse and resumed his hard and fast pace without question, Ahsoka moaned and clung onto him as he went for his own release. He gritted his teeth and his nails started to dig into her skin, but Ahsoka didn’t mind, it added to her pleasure. 

The water splashed and thrashed around as Maul continued his movements, drips falling into their skin but neither cared. It was the only sound along with their moans that echoed throughout the cave. Maul became close to his own release, his shuddered and hard gasps, as well as his sloppy thrusts made Ahsoka aware of this.

“Maul.” He shivered in delight at the sound of his name on her lips. “O-Oh Maul! My Lord, Lord Maul - P-Please Cum. Cum for me. Let me feel you as I have done for you. O-Oh please!”

Maul roared as he climaxed within the Force and brought Ahsoka with him, who moaned in ecstasy along with him. Just like her, his breathing was hard and fast and she traced soothing circles on his back to help him relax and slow down. 

He pushed his head forward and Ahsoka immediately leaned down to capture his lips with her own - it was hot, passionate, full of need and wanting, and also admiration and the strong feelings they had for the other.

The moon started to move as they became finished, like it was their own stage light. But nothing was staged here, nothing was forced or acted out - it was just them and their feelings alone.

Both didn’t know how long they stayed there, but if possible they felt closer then before, and they welcomed it wholeheartedly.


End file.
